


Hey pretty kitty, purr for me

by LALULALIDO, luminfics



Series: Round 2018 [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LALULALIDO/pseuds/LALULALIDO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: Luhan and Minseok adopt a cat hybrid, Sehun. He quickly becomes an irreplaceable part of their lives.





	Hey pretty kitty, purr for me

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: 46  
> Title: hey pretty kitty, purr for me  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 11k
> 
> Author's Notes: Thank you for the prompter for this amazing prompt that I didn’t know I needed to write until I found it LOL And thank you to the mods for being so nice and understanding! Hope I did this piece justice. (It's still somewhat unfinished in that I want to edit it some more to make it flow better, but I'll cross-post a version I'm more satisfied with on aff later on, so come find me after reveals!)
> 
> Also, to be clear, Zitao doesn’t have a sexual relationship with Yifan and Joonmyeon. They honestly treat him as a baby to spoil because a) they’re already married and in a stable relationship and b) they don’t want to go through the hassle of adopting a human child and dealing with all the growing pains - not that raising Tao isn’t a struggle in and of itself LOL XiuHunHan, however, are different in that they are all boyfriends in a polyamorous relationship. The two older ones spoil Sehun because he’s the youngest. Just wanted to be clear!

 

“Have you considered adopting?”

 

Luhan sputters at the question, somehow also managing to spill half his drink. Minseok sets down his own cup of coffee and calmly hands his boyfriend a napkin to wipe himself with. Luhan shoots the elder a grateful look before turning back to stare in disbelief at the people sitting across from them.

 

Yifan, the one who had asked the question, looks simultaneously sheepish and disgruntled. He bats at the sharp nails embedded in his thigh. Goal accomplished, Zitao smugly removes his claws and returns his attention to the platter of smoked salmon in front of him. Yifan’s husband Joonmyeon looks on disapprovingly but does nothing to chide the hybrid. This doesn’t come as a surprise to anyone at the table; they all know he spoils Zitao the most.

 

“Adopting what?” Minseok asks, since Luhan is still diligently wiping the coffee away. His eyebrows are furrowed adorably in distress and Minseok rubs his back soothingly.

 

“A cat hybrid. Zitao has been missing his best friend from the adoption center and keeps whining for us to adopt him too. But you know how it is... keeping a cat hybrid isn’t the cheapest and we’re already spending way too much on this spoiled brat as is,” Yifan sighs. He yelps as Zitao, whose gaze never leaves his salmon, elbows him in the side. Joonmyeon makes a noise of disappointment.

 

“Don’t be mean to Yifan, Tao. How many times have we gone over this?” Zitao pouts and immediately turns to look at Joonmyeon in indignation, watery green eyes and all. Luhan, finally having recovered from cleaning his coffee spill, snorts when Joonmyeon visibly melts at Zitao’s expression.

 

“Depends,” Minseok says, ignoring the brief detour of topic and returning to the point of the conversation. He shares a glance with Luhan. “We’re definitely financially stable enough but adopting a hybrid is a big responsibility. We would have to really think about it.”

 

Luhan nods in agreement. “Especially since you guys got Tao at a luxury hybrid center,” he says while rolling his eyes, “and he’s Tao’s best friend on top of that. I don’t even want to consider how spoiled he would have to be to get along so well with your baby.”

 

“So is that a probable no then?” Yifan asks for confirmation.

 

“Yeah,” Luhan states. “I don’t see us adopting a luxury hybrid in the near future, unless something crazy were to happen. I mean, we’re just not that kind of people, right Min?”

 

Minseok makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. Luhan doesn’t know this but he _has_ been considering adopting lately. Unlike his boyfriend’s, his job doesn’t require him to sit in an office for regulated hours, and truthfully, he’s been getting a little lonely at home. He had actually been juggling the idea of either adopting an actual child or a pet, but come to think of it, a hybrid seems like the perfect mix.

 

Joonmyeon hums agreeably. “It’s definitely a big responsibility. We’re just bringing it up cause Tao asked and it would be so nice if his best friend could be adopted by our best friends, but we understand if you choose not to. We’ll just have to ask around some more.”

 

Point made, Luhan ducks his head to focus on his avocado toast again; he misses the way Tao’s golden ears droop as the cat hybrid continues to take bites out of his own brunch, but Minseok doesn’t. Neither does Yifan, for despite his complaints earlier, he reaches out to rub a gentle hand over Tao’s hunched back. Minseok leans over to grab his own coffee, purposefully bumping his hand into Tao’s on the way. The cat looks up, startled, only to see Minseok wink slyly at him. His eyes widen in disbelief, but Minseok only makes a _sh_ gesture before bringing his cafe au lait up to his lips. Luhan, too engrossed in his avocado toast, remains oblivious.

  
  
  
  


Minseok springs the bomb on Luhan when he’s in a good mood: Manchester United has just secured a win against Arsenal and Luhan’s doing his happy dance in front of their TV, decked out in red and wearing his custom-ordered ManU jersey. The jersey had been a gift from Minseok for their three year anniversary - the design is exactly the same as an official ManU number 7 jersey, except the back reads “LU” instead of “RONALDO” or anything else. It had cost Minseok a pretty penny but Luhan’s excitement at having received such a meaningful gift had been worth it. Oh, and of course, the thank you sex had been amazing too. Minseok doesn’t remember another time that his boyfriend has been so eager to give head. Just thinking about it now has his dick twitching in interest, but he quickly smothers that thought. He has a goal today.

 

“Babe,” he starts, pelting Luhan with popcorn to get his attention. It’ll be a bitch to clean up later but he doesn’t want to get up and he doubts Luhan will notice him talking now that he’s so caught up in celebrating. “Can we talk?” He asks as soon as the younger turns around. The way Luhan’s eyes widen immediately is comical. Even after all these years, his boyfriend is still so predictable.

 

“It wasn’t me!” He screeches, preparing to make a run for it. He’s stopped by a pillow to the leg that Minseok throws.

 

The elder shakes his head. “I’m not even going to ask what you broke this time,” he sighs.

 

Realizing that his boyfriend doesn’t want to talk about whatever household crime he had committed, Luhan picks up the pillow at his feet and huffs his way over to sit beside Minseok on the couch. “I didn’t break it,” he whines, “I just lost it and when I found it again it was already like that.” Minseok rolls his eyes, not bothering to ask what the “it” Luhan is talking about is. Besides, he’s sure he’ll find out soon when he does his weekly cleaning. “So... what do you want to talk about?” Luhan asks.

 

“Remember when we went out to eat with Yifan, Joonmyeon, and Tao?” Minseok starts cautiously.

 

“Hm, oh yeah,” the younger says. “What about it?”

 

“Remember what they asked?”

 

“No? What did they ask?” Minseok groans because his boyfriend has the memory of a goldfish.

 

“Tao? Best friend? Adopting? Ring a bell?” He prods.

 

Luhan starts. “Oh yeah! Can’t believe I forgot that.”

 

“Oh, I can believe it,” Minseok snorts and Luhan swats at him playfully.

 

“So, what about it?” He asks again.

 

The elder draws out his next word: “Well,” he begins. Luhan cocks an unamused eyebrow at him.

 

“Spit it out Min.”

 

“I’ve been thinking over it and, you know, adoption’s not that bad of an idea?” He finishes and then immediately grabs the pillow in Luhan’s lap to knead at nervously.

 

Minseok allows Luhan to blink in shock for a few moments before wacking his boyfriend with the pillow to get him to focus. He knows his boyfriend too well; Luhan always needs a few moments to process sudden ideas before he can come to any kind of conclusion.

 

“What?” Luhan sputters.

 

Minseok breaks it down into simpler sentences for him. “Adoption. Cat hybrid. Yes? No?”

 

“Uh, why?” He looks dazed.

 

“Taozi looked so sad when you said we probably wouldn’t adopt his best friend,” Minseok sighs, thinking back to the way the cat hybrid’s ears had folded in sorrow.

 

Luhan narrows his eyes. “You want to adopt a cat hybrid for a couple thousand dollars just because Tao, the very spoiled, very manipulative brat - might I remind you - looked sad when I said no? You realize he probably planned that?” The younger accuses.

 

“Luhan!” Minseok scolds.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” his boyfriend backtracks. “But seriously, that’s why? Since when does aegyo and faked pitifulness work on you?”

 

Minseok shoots Luhan another glare. He starts kneading at the pillow again before he speaks. “Well, sometimes I get lonely at home too, when you go to work. And we are getting older so I thought, maybe we could adopt a baby? Or a pet, or something. And a hybrid is the perfect mix between the two of those.” He looks down to avoid Luhan’s incredulous stare.

 

“Babe, you should’ve told me that you were lonely. You know I can take work off if you want company.” Luhan rests a hand over Minseok’s to stop him from abusing the poor pillow. He takes one of Minseok’s hands into his own and raises it to press a feather light kiss to the knuckles; Minseok giggles.

 

“I know,” he sighs as Luhan continues to play with his fingers. “But it’s your job and you can’t keep taking days off to stay with me.”

 

“Hm,” Luhan hums, “watch me.” Minseok snorts in response. He’s about to open his mouth to argue again but his rebuttal is stopped by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He melts into the kiss, Luhan’s grip tightening around his hand. “I think you deserve some attention tonight baby,” he whispers against Minseok’s lips, “can’t have you feeling lonely.”

 

The elder groans and takes his free hand to grip at Luhan’s hair rather forcefully. He pulls his younger boyfriend back just a smidge. “Then give me attention,” he smirks. Immediately, Luhan surges forward again to tackle Minseok’s lips.

 

“Not here,” he whines between nips, even though his free hand is already roaming up and down his boyfriend’s body. “We’re getting old. Everything’s going to ache tomorrow if we do it here.”

 

“Yeah? Well I know somewhere that’s definitely going to ache no matter where we do it,” Minseok promises darkly.

 

Luhan starts. “You wanna top today?” He asks in surprise.

 

“Mhm. Is that okay? It’s been a while since I’ve topped.” He leans down to lick a stripe up Luhan’s throat. The younger releases a full body shudder.

 

He returns the favor in kind by tilting his head to bite lightly at Minseok’s ear and whisper in response, “That’s more than okay.” He can feel Minseok tense beside him and smirks in triumph.

 

“Bed, now.” The elder orders. He detaches himself painfully from where he was intertwined with his boyfriend and makes to move to the bedroom. When Luhan doesn’t budge, he looks down and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Carry me!” Luhan’s expression is cheeky and he raises his arms up like a child. Minseok resists the urge to roll his eyes and bends down to pick up his brat of a boyfriend. With a grunt, he grips Luhan by the thighs and lifts; Luhan wraps his arms securely around the older’s neck. “You’re so hot,” he praises as he subtly rolls his hips against Minseok’s abs.

 

“You’re so heavy,” is Minseok’s response.

 

“Hey!” the younger whines indignantly. He’s just about to begin a full rant on how muscular he is when his words are stolen out of his mouth by a rough pinch to his ass. Whatever word he was about to say becomes a moan, and Luhan can just _hear_ Minseok’s features rearranging into a smirk. “Can you walk a little faster?” He asks breathlessly. Minseok doesn’t respond, instead continuing to harshly massage Luhan’s ass as he makes his way up the stairs of their house.

  
  
  
  


“Lu,” Minseok says as they cuddle in bed after, blissed out.

 

“What?” Luhan asks, already half asleep as he shifts closer in Minseok’s arms.

 

“I was serious about the adoption, you know.” He pets Luhan’s hair softly. The other makes a noncommittal hum and opens his eyes to make eye contact.

 

“I know.”

 

“So what do you think?” His voice is soft, uncertain as he asks his partner about this life-changing decision.

 

“Give me some time to consider it, okay?” Luhan presses a chaste kiss to Minseok’s neck before turning to bury his face there.

 

“Okay,” the elder whispers in response. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Luhan mutters into Minseok’s neck.

  
  
  
  


“So, what’s the something crazy that happened that changed your mind so fast?” Joonmyeon teases. They’re at the same cafe, getting brunch again, less than two weeks after the initial meetup. Zitao bounces in his seat smugly, the gold charms dangling off his collar jangling merrily with his movements. His bright green eyes twinkle in excitement. Yifan frowns at his hybrid’s hyperactivity, but does nothing to put a stop to his actions.

 

“Minseok feels _lonely_ ,” Luhan groans in despair from where he has his face hidden in his arms. Minseok raises his cup to his lips to sip, and Joonmyeon laughs. “Don’t laugh at me,” Luhan whines.

 

“Well, this is certainly a nice turn of events, though,” Yifan smiles winningly. Luhan raises his head to scoff, before dropping it into his arms again.

 

“You sound like the guy trying to pawn the hybrid off instead of the guy who owns the best friend of the hybrid that’s going to get pawned off,” he mocks.

 

Yifan looks confused. Tao is struggling to muffle his giggles, for once trying not to embarrass his owner. “What?”

 

“He’s saying you sound like a desperate salesman,” Minseok explains, outwardly flicking at Luhan’s ear but cackling loudly in his head.

 

“You guys are so mean,” Yifan groans petulantly. Joonmyeon reaches over Tao’s lap to pat his husband reassuringly.

 

“Hey now; we’re agreeing to adopt your pet’s best friend, aren’t we?” Minseok asks, rolling his eyes.

 

Tao beams in response and Yifan only shakes his head resentfully. It’s Joonmyeon who responds with a laugh. “That you are! I can’t wait until we can set up playdates for Taozi and Sehunnie! It’ll be so much fun.”

 

Luhan tilts his head. “Sehunnie? Is that his name?”

 

Joonmyeon nods. “Well, Sehunnie is a nickname. His real name is Sehun. He’s such a gorgeous cat,” he trails off with a dreamy expression on his face. Zitao pouts and paws at Joonmyeon’s arm, unhappy that the man’s thoughts aren’t focused on him.

 

“Oh? What breed is he?” Minseok asks. “Actually, we don’t even know much about Sehun at all. You guys should give us a quick rundown before we decide for sure.”

 

“Hmm, Tao can tell you more. It’s his best friend after all,” Yifan finally speaks again.

 

Noticing that the table’s attention is entirely on him, Tao preens for a good thirty seconds before speaking. “Sehunnie is a purebred white Persian cat hybrid. The people at the center always said he had the best pedigree out of all of us.”

 

Luhan blinks blankly for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. “What does that even mean?”

 

Minseok snorts before beating the other three to the chase and responding to his boyfriend. “It means he’s very expensive.”

 

“Oh,” the younger says, and then jolts as if hit by a sudden revelation. “What breed are you, Tao?”

 

The dirty look he receives in return is enough to make him recoil. “You seriously don’t know?” Yifan asks, pacifying the insulted cat.

 

“No,” Luhan draws out slowly, “should I?”

 

Yifan sighs. “Tao’s a purebred golden Maine Coone cat hybrid. He was the second most expensive one at the center.”

 

Minseok raises an eyebrow. “Does that mean Sehun is the most expensive?”

 

“Yep!” Tao butts in, looking pleased. “I only mingle with the best, after all.” To the side, Joonmyeon chokes on his salad.

 

“But if he’s so expensive, do you think we can afford him?” Luhan and Minseok share concerned glances.

 

The comical expression of incredulity on Yifan’s face almost makes Joonmyeon choke again, and he quickly washes down his mouthful of salad with a sip of lemonade. “You’re kidding, right? You’re half a public figure, Luhan! Shouldn’t you have more than enough money?”

 

“Sh!” Luhan shushes him quickly, finger to his lips as he peers around cautiously to make sure no one is looking their way. “I told you to keep it on the downlow!” He groans.

 

“All you do is occasionally guest-commentate on the local sports channel when soccer matches are going on; I don’t get why you think that’s such a big deal,” Minseok sighs.

 

His boyfriend harrumphs. “What do you know. I still get TV exposure! And with these good looks...” he trails off accordingly.

 

“Yeah yeah, argue when you get home. My point is! You guys definitely have the financial capability to adopt Sehun.” Yifan throws a pointed glare at Luhan, who is currently moodily picking at his eggs benedict.

 

Minseok laughs. “That’s a relief. Just send me the contact information of the adoption center later.”

 

“Will do,” Joonmyeon promises.

  
  
  
  


“I thought you were scared of cats,” Luhan starts amicably as they stroll towards the entrance of the adoption center. Minseok furrows his brows, stops dead in his tracks, and turns to look at Luhan who has also stopped.

 

“Why are you asking this on our way to seeing our potential new _cat_ hybrid?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

Luhan is the picture of perfect innocence, eyes large and cheeks slightly puffed as his mouth forms an “o”. He scuffs his shoe against the sidewalk as he replies. “No reason.”

 

Minseok sees right through his boyfriend’s facade, of course, but chooses to not call him out. He continues walking and Luhan trails after him. “You’ve never seen me uncomfortable around Tao, have you?”

 

“Well, I suppose not.”

 

“That’s the answer to your question then.” His tone leaves no room for response, but Luhan tries anyways.

 

“So you’re not scared of hybrids, but you’re scared of real cats? I remember you told me you were scared of cats on one of our first dates though!” He pouts. They’re already outside the door of the building. The inside is clearly visible through the glass, but Minseok skids to a stop right there.

 

“Lu,” he begins seriously, “if you’re really that against us adopting a hybrid, we don’t have to.” The elder raises his hand to rub softly against Luhan’s arm. “It was just a suggestion, and it would make me happy, but if you’re truly so bothered by it, we can turn around and go home right now.”

 

Luhan sputters, clearly flustered. “I’m not against it, I just, I don’t know how to act around hybrids. And...” he trails off.

 

“And?” Minseok prompts.

 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Luhan asks softly, gaze moving towards the cement sidewalk. “I don’t think even Tao likes me that much.”

 

“Oh, Luhan,” his boyfriend sighs, “Tao likes you a lot. You know he’s just that aloof with everyone except Joonmyeon and Yifan. How often do we ever hear him talk if he absolutely doesn’t have to?” He draws the younger in for a hug.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Luhan whispers into Minseok’s shirt.

 

Minseok rubs circles against his back. “Besides, you’re very likeable. I like you well enough, right?” He feels Luhan smile against his shoulder.

 

“I guess you do,” the younger says.

 

“And, our hybrid is going to love us as much as Tao loves his parents. We’ll get someone we can shower with unconditional love and who will return that affection.”

 

At this, Luhan pulls away with renewed determination. “Let’s go see our new baby. I’m gonna spoil him so much Tao is going to be jealous.” Minseok just laughs.

 

Luhan extricates himself from his boyfriend’s arms and moves towards the door. He grabs the handle and pushes, but the door doesn’t budge. Frowning, he turns around to look at Minseok, who is wearing a very unimpressed expression. “What?” He asks indignantly. “The door won’t open.” Minseok raises an eyebrow and looks pointedly at the words above the handle.

 

“It says pull, babe,” he sighs as he pushes past Luhan to open the door and step inside.

 

“Oops,” Luhan singsongs behind him. “My bad.”

 

The lobby of the adoption center certainly screams luxury; the interior looks like it popped out of a lifestyle magazine for the filthy rich, with modern style chandeliers dangling from the ceiling every few feet. The waiting area is composed of two black, furry rugs, in stark contrast to the sparkling white tile of the floor, accompanied by abstractly shaped chairs. In the center of the arrangement, is a pristine glass coffee table, on which rests an array of hybrid-related magazines and a few bottled drinks. Though they shouldn’t have to wait to meet their potential hybrid as they have an appointment, Minseok looks on in interest and can’t help but hope that he gets a chance to test out those strange chairs.

 

The front desk is made of some material that is painted matte black; the man behind the desk looks up as Minseok and Luhan enter. “Hi!” He greets cheerily with a dimpled smile. “Welcome to the Healing Hybrid Adoption Center. I’m Yixing! Walk-in or appointment?”

 

“Appointment,” Minseok replies as Luhan wanders off to prod at the chairs, also fascinated. Minseok leaves him be, knowing that his boyfriend has an overabundance of curiosity that will only become worse of not immediately sated. “I’m Minseok. I believe we spoke on the phone about Sehun?”

 

“Oh yes!” Yixing lights up. “Yifan and Joonmyeon referred you guys, huh?” He taps away at a fancy looking screen in front of him.

 

Minseok snorts. “More like Tao did, but yes.” Luhan, having finished observing the chairs, walks back over. Minseok wraps a securing arm around him to prevent him from wandering off again. “This is my boyfriend, Luhan. We’re looking to adopt together.” The younger smiles in response.

 

“That is fantastic!” Yixing exclaims. “How is Taozi doing by the way? Not causing too much trouble for his owners, I hope? He was always such a handful when he was here; him and Sehun both.” He laughs fondly.

 

“Well, you know Tao,” Luhan butts in before Minseok can speak. His boyfriend fondly rolls his eyes. “Still just the way he was before, but Yifan and Joonmyeon handle him well.”

 

“That does sound like him,” Yixing dimples again. “Oh, but I’m so glad you guys are looking to adopt Sehunnie too! He and Taozi were inseparable when they were here together, and he was hit hard when his best friend got adopted first. This way they’ll get to reunite!” He finishes tapping at the tablet, and by his side the small printer whirs to life. There’s a brief silence as the printer spits out two pieces of paper; Yixing grabs these and hands one to Minseok and Luhan each, along with a pen. “Just fill these out and we can head on back to see Sehun! It’s just some basic information, like age, date of birth, ID number, that stuff. If you do decide to go ahead and adopt, we’ll have some more forms, but for now this is for recordkeeping purposes.”

 

“Would we be able to take him home immediately if we decide to adopt?” Minseok asks as they begin to fill out the forms.

 

“Unfortunately not,” Yixing sighs. “We’ll have to check that you have the actual financial capability to adopt, and that your living area is hybrid friendly. We’ll also run background checks to ensure that you aren’t just adopting hybrids to use for breeding, prostitution, or any other illegal services. But you can place the deposit today and if all is approved, you should be able to pick him up in a week or so!” Minseok and Luhan nod in understanding. For the following few minutes, nothing but the sound of pen scratching against paper is heard in the lobby, but soon enough the scratching stops and both men slide the completed forms back to Yixing. The man files them away and claps excitedly. “Okay, follow me to the back!”

 

He leads them towards a stained-glass door that opens up into a brightly lit hallway. For a few minutes, the trio walks in silence; the sound of footsteps is the only thing audible. Deciding the situation to be too awkward for him, Luhan suddenly speaks up. “Is it alright to just leave the front desk empty like that?”

 

“Hm? Oh yea, don’t worry. Most of our customers are recommended by other customers, so generally they all call before to make appointments. I think we’ve gotten... let’s see... three walk-ins in my eight years here?” Yixing replies. They reach what appears to be a living room, filled with suede and leather couches and a 50” flatscreen TV. The floor is littered with gaming consoles and remotes, but is otherwise empty of living beings. “Sorry about the mess. A lot of our hybrids are on the younger side and like to play a little too much. We’ll just step around this and head to Sehun’s room.” He guides them in a weaving path across the room to another hallway. This time, there are doors lined the entire way down. Minseok counts quickly and jolts in surprise.

 

“Oh, you only keep ten hybrids at a time?” He asks.

 

Yixing nods seriously as he continues to make his way forward. “To ensure the best care and environment for our hybrids, we limit our number to ten. I see you noticed that there are ten doors; well, five of these doors actually lead to bathrooms. Two hybrids room together and share a bathroom. We also have a backyard for them to enjoy the fresh air and grass, and a recreational facility downstairs in the basement. At the Healing Hybrid Adoption Center, we always place the comfort of our hybrids first, so we do our best to not overload our space.” He pauses in front of the door at the end of the hallway. “Here we are! Currently Sehunnie rooms with a black bear hybrid named Jongin.” Noticing Minseok and Luhan’s alarmed expressions, he laughs. “Don’t worry, he’s very gentle and not dangerous at all! Normally we only house domestic hybrids, but bears are so rare and Jongin is so calm that we broke the rules just this once for him. They’re about the same age and since Tao left, Jongin has been Sehun’s closest friend.”

 

He knocks while he talks, waiting for a soft, “Come in!” before entering. As the three men enter the room, the boyfriends are stunned by how large the room is inside. The interior is easily as large as their living room back home, and is filled with an assortment of toys, clothes, and even more gaming consoles. There’s a window facing the backyard, but the curtains are drawn to keep the room dark. Two beds frame the window, one on each side. On the right, rests what appears to be a large lump of blankets surrounded by a nest of stuffed bears of all shapes and sizes. Only the gentle snoring emanating from under it alludes to the fact that the blankets cover a living being. On the left, sits a young man who stares at them curiously with piercing blue eyes. The lamp by his bed is on, and he holds a book in his hands. His expression is slightly closed off and his white ears are perked towards the door: his tail shifts nervously in his lap.

 

“This is Sehun,” Yixing says proudly. He has lowered his voice to a whisper. Noting the two men’s confusion, he points at the bed with the blankets. “Jongin is getting ready for hibernation, so he sleeps a lot these days and is cranky when he gets woken up. We can just grab Sehun and talk outside so we don’t bother him.” They nod in understanding and Yixing motions for the cat hybrid to come out with them.

 

Sehun uncurls from under his blankets and stands up. Luhan very obviously gapes at his legs that seem to go on for miles, and only closes his mouth when Minseok elbows him roughly. But he himself is in awe too, because Sehun is really such a beautiful hybrid. His hair is a silvery white that seems to glow in the dark: the cat ears nestled among the strands are pure white with the faintest hint of pink peeking out from inside. His white tail is fluffy as it sways behind him, which Minseok interprets to probably be a sign of nervousness. Aside from his feline features, his human half is even more stunning. Sehun has a sharp jawline and handsome features, along with a long torso and even longer legs. Minseok notes with surprise that the hybrid is taller than him and Luhan.

 

The trio follow Yixing out the door and back down the hallway to reach the common room. The man motions for them all to sit and they do; Minseok doesn’t miss the fact that Sehun purposefully chooses a seat next to Yixing rather than his potential new owners. The hybrid’s fur is almost standing on end, a sure sign of nervousness that not only Minseok notices. Even Luhan, somewhat out of it he may sometimes be, realizes the hybrid is uncomfortable in the presence of strangers. Yixing, as the person Sehun is most familiar with in this situation, suddenly becomes a safety blanket. The hybrid relaxes immediately when the caretaker starts gently petting down his spine to remind him that everything is going to be alright. He leans in and speaks, “Sehunnie, remember what I said before? Taozi asked his friends if they wanted to adopt you so you guys can meet up and play again out of the center. These are his friends, Luhan and Minseok.” Said boyfriends politely remain silent as Yixing whispers into Sehun’s ear. “They’re very nice people who want to take you home. Don’t be too nervous, okay?” The hybrid nods, but his stance is still slightly tensed. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

 

“Hi, I’m Sehun,” the nervous male mutters, barely maintaining eye contact with Luhan and Minseok. “I’m a purebred Persian cat hybrid.”

 

“Hello Sehun.” Surprisingly, Luhan is the first to greet the younger, despite how nervous he seemed before entering the adoption center. “I’m Luhan and this is my boyfriend Minseok. As Zitao’s friends and your potential new owners, we would love to get to know you more today.” He smiles winningly.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Sehun,” Minseok adds on. The hybrid nods shyly in response.

 

“Sehunnie is twenty years old and very healthy. He has a perfect pedigree so is considered quite valuable. I’m sure you’ve already heard from Taozi, but Sehun is a big troublemaker when he gets comfortable with you, so don’t let his behavior now fool you,” Yixing introduces as he continues petting Sehun. At the last sentence, the younger turns to glare at the caretaker.

 

Luhan’s eyes grow round. “He’s only twenty? He’s just a kitten!”

 

Yixing stifles a laugh. “Actually, twenty in cat years is plenty old, but after years of genetic modification, they’ve managed to eliminate that aging gene from the hybrid genome. As of now, rest assured that they age the same as humans. So yes, Sehun is young, but he is not a kitten.”

 

“Oh.” Luhan nods in understanding as Minseok chortles by his side.

 

“Hm. Well! I’ll leave you guys alone for a little bit so you can get to know each other.” Yixing stands. “It’s still early so the other hybrids won’t be leaving their rooms anytime soon. Sehunnie is a little shy at first but after you get to know him he’s the sweetest.” He musses the hybrid’s silver hair before making to leave. “I’ll be outside if you need me. Just come grab me when you’re done!” Yixing smiles.

 

“Thank you,” Minseok answers politely.

 

“It’s no problem. Have fun with Sehun!”

 

The room falls into an awkward silence as soon as Yixing exits. Sehun keeps his eyes trained on his lap, and his hands fidget with his tail. Minseok and Luhan exchange glances. “Hi Sehunnie,” Minseok finally speaks.

 

“Hello,” the hybrid responds quietly.

 

“So... Yixing says you’re twenty.” Sehun nods. “Well, Lu and I are both twenty six. So I guess you can call us Minseok hyung and Luhan hyung,” Minseok says.

 

Before Sehun can respond yes or no, thought, Luhan cuts in. “Hey! I don’t want to be Luhan hyung. Call me Lu-ge.” He smiles cheekily. Sehun glances up just in time to see Minseok roll his eyes at Luhan and the latter pout at his boyfriend. He smiles shyly in amusement.

 

“Okay Minseok hyung... Lu-ge.”

 

“Just to be clear,” Minseok starts, “you want to be adopted, right? If you want to stay here instead of being adopted just because Tao misses you, we won’t try to forcefully take you home with us.”

 

Sehun nods hesitantly. “Yes, I want to go to a home. It’s every hybrid’s dream to find a forever home with nice owners.”

 

“You think we’re nice?” Luhan beams. The younger blushes but continues without responding to the question.

 

“And it would be really nice to see Taozi again. Most of the time when hybrids are adopted, they never see their friends from the center again.” He fidgets with his tail once again; his ears are pressed flat against his head in distress.

 

Luhan whimpers. “That’s so sad,” he sighs. “Minseokkie, we absolutely have to reunite Sehunnie and Taozi!” He reaches over and softly pets Sehun’s ears. By his side, the eldest snorts but doesn’t say anything about how hard Luhan tried to get out of adopting. Instead, he chooses to join his boyfriend in comforting the hybrid, who has now started leaning into Luhan’s gentle touch.

 

“Don’t worry, Sehun. You’ll definitely see your best friend again,” Minseok promises.

  
  
  
  


It’s been almost an hour since Yixing left the room, but he hasn’t been called back inside yet. Though he never said there was a time limit as to how long the two potential owners could spend with Sehun, an hour still seems to be on the longer side of the spectrum. Slightly concerned, he quietly re-enters the living room to see what the three inside are up to. The sight that greets him makes him smile with relief.

 

Sehun is on his back, purring and giggling as the two boyfriends switch off between tickling and petting his tummy. His eyes are crinkled in delight and his tail is all over the place with how happy he is, sometimes even smacking either of the two humans, though they don’t seem to mind at all. The pillows are in disarray - obviously they had been playing with them before switching activities. Yixing also notes that the TV is on and one of the game systems is running, but the screen is paused. “No more!” Yixing hears Sehun gasp between giggles. He watches to see what Minseok and Luhan’s reactions will be. After all, knowing when a hybrid means something and respecting the hybrid’s decision are important characteristics of a good owner. Yixing is pleased to see that both men pause in their motions and sit back on their heels to laugh together instead.

 

“Oh! Yixing, you’re back,” Minseok greets, being the first person to notice the caretaker.

 

“I see you’re having a good time,” Yixing responds. His dimple is an evident sign that he is pleased with the progress the three have made.

 

Luhan nods furiously. “Sehunnie is just so cute!”

 

“Is it safe to assume that you’ll be wanting to place the deposit today?”

 

“Oh, absolutely.” The boyfriends share glances and agree in unison.

 

“Then, let’s go fill out the remaining paperwork now? It’s almost time for the others to wake up too,” Yixing trails off.

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Minseok cups Sehun’s cheek and pecks the tip of his nose, laughing when the hybrid scrunches his nose in response. “Bye Sehunnie. We’ll be back to take you home next week, okay?”

 

Luhan, too, leans in and brushes Sehun’s hair out of the way before pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead. “Bye kitten. I can’t wait to take you home with us.”

 

Sehun pouts up at the two men. Luhan coos. “Bye Lu-ge, bye Minseok hyung,” Sehun says. The two stand up and wave in goodbye once again before following Yixing back out into the lobby. As the man stated, there aren’t any impatient customers waiting up front despite the front desk having been empty for over an hour.

 

“I’m glad you guys have decided to adopt Sehun,” Yixing speaks as he takes his place behind the desk once again.

 

“Us too,” Minseok and Luhan respond after sharing a smile.

 

“Well, here’s some last minute paperwork for you guys to fill out, along with the payment form. For today, we’ll just ask you guys to pay a deposit that will be a fifth of the total price. After that, we have several different payment options you can choose, whether it be a one time payment or split bills across a period of time. We accept cash, check, and card.” Minseok nods and once again picks up the pen he used to fill out the previous forms. Luhan has already wandered off once again, taking a seat in one of the strangely shaped chairs and pulling out his phone to fiddle with. Minseok knows that he’s rewatching the videos he had filmed of Sehun during their play session.

 

Yixing slides over a few more papers after Minseok hands the completed forms back to him. “This is some basic information on how to take care of hybrids, along with our emergency contact information and some miscellaneous information we have on Sehun, like his favorite foods, hobbies, and more. There’s also a list of doctors we recommend and that are in the area. If you have any questions, feel free to call! If I’m not in, then Kyungsoo will be and he’s even more experienced than I am.”

 

“Oh wow, thank you.” Minseok picks up the papers and looks through them briefly.

 

“It’s no problem. Actually, I should be thanking _you_ for adopting Sehun. I know that anyone Zitao approves of will be a good owner.”

 

Minseok laughs. “We’ll try our best.” He strides towards the glass door to exit, grabbing Luhan on the way. Before leaving, he waves goodbye to Yixing. “Lu!” He says loudly after they’re a few feet away from the center.

 

“What?” Luhan says, finally looking up from his phone where he had been in the middle of cooing at a picture of Sehun.

 

“So, what did you think?” His boyfriend teases.

 

“Sehunnie is the best! He’s so cute and such a pretty kitty,” Luhan answers honestly. “I’m so excited to bring him home!”

 

Minseok snorts, then reaches over to hook his elbow with Luhan’s. “Who was it that came up with eight different reasons every day trying to persuade me out of adopting?”

 

“Huh? I don’t know, who could do something like that! Without even seeing Sehun?” The younger tsks, blatantly ignoring the fact that they both know he was the one against adopting. “Hey speaking of bringing our new baby home...”

 

“What?”

 

“We need to prepare his room! We forgot to ask what he likes.” Luhan pouts.

 

Minseok waves the papers in his face. “The center gave me a list of some things Sehunnie likes. And besides, we can always ask Taozi to help decorate. They are best friends after all.”

 

Luhan gasps. “You’re right! We need to call Yifan and Joonmyeon right now!”

 

His boyfriend laughs. “Maybe not _right_ now, Lu. Let’s get home first.”

  
  
  
  


A week later, Luhan and Minseok find themselves at the Healing Hybrid Adoption Center once again, but this time to pick up the new addition to their family. “Hello!” Yixing greets cheerily when he sees the couple. “This is Kyungsoo.” Next to him is a wide-eyed male who looks up and nods politely in their direction before turning his attention back to the computer screen. “Sehun’s in the back. There’s still some final paperwork to fill out before you can take him home so you guys can finish that up while I go get him.”

 

“Okay, thank you,” Minseok says politely as he begins the arduous task of completing forms once again.

 

“Didn’t know there would be so much paperwork involved in adopting a hybrid,” Luhan grumbles from beside him. Minseok not so subtly side-eyes him.

 

“Quit complaining. You haven’t been the one filling them out anyways.” The younger at least has the decency to look sheepish.

 

A voice chimes in. “Adopting a hybrid is very much like adopting a human child. A lot of people get the misconception that the process is like a pet adoption, but in essence hybrids are more human than animal, so they are legally treated as such.” Both boyfriends stare blankly at Kyungsoo, who flushes and coughs before changing the subject. “Sehun talked about you guys a lot this week; he’s really excited to go home with you.”

 

“We’re very excited to have him,” Luhan answers timidly.

 

“I hope he doesn’t give you too much trouble,” Kyungsoo laughs. “Be careful when you let him and Tao spend time together. Those two are a handful.”

 

“I’m not!” Sehun pushes open the door and pouts when he hears what Kyungsoo is saying. Sehun shyly makes his way over to the boyfriends and is immediately swept into Luhan’s embrace. He purrs affectionately as the human immediately begins petting his ears. Behind him, Yixing shakes his head as he totters into the lobby with two bags that he drops by Sehun’s feet.

 

“This is all of the stuff Sehun wanted to bring with him. Are you done with the forms?” Yixing quickly takes his place behind the front desk once again.

 

“Yep!” Minseok responds as he hands the forms over. Yixing quickly checks through them before filing them away in a folder. He then claps his hands together in delight and beams.

 

“You’re all good! Sehun is legally part of your family now!” At this, Luhan reaches over to link his hand with Minseok’s and grins fondly.

 

“Thank you so much,” Luhan states in gratitude. Both workers wave their thanks off with proud smiles. Just as they’re about to leave, though, Sehun detaches himself from Luhan and runs behind the front desk to wrap Yixing and Kyungsoo in a hug.

 

“I’m going to miss you guys,” he sniffles. “And Jongin too. Tell him he can have all my salmon jerky. I left a bag for him in the kitchen.”

 

Kyungsoo reaches up to the pat the back of the hybrid’s head soothingly. “Will do. Now go home with your new family, hm? They’re excited to take you back.” With glistening eyes, Sehun bids farewell to his home for the past few years and heads out into a new beginning with his owners.

  
  
  
  


“So, do you like it?” Luhan and Minseok wait expectantly for Sehun’s final verdict on his new room. With Tao’s help, the boyfriends had decorated the guest room in their apartment with a gray theme: the walls are painted a soft gray and the bed is covered in a shade so dark it almost appears black. The walls are empty in case Sehun wants to put up decorations. The small window is accompanied by light gray curtains that match the rugs on the ground. A glass-top writing table sits in the corner. Next to it is a bookshelf filled with an assortment of books, some old and some newly bought for the hybrid. There is still plenty of space for any books Sehun may have brought with him or for any books he may want to purchase in the future. Minseok and Luhan had both noticed the book in Sehun’s hands when they first met him. Two dressers frame the bed; a lamp sits on each. Besides this, a small closet also sits by the wall opposite the window.

 

“This is amazing!” Sehun says with wide eyes, still slowly taking in his new room. Immediately after, he zooms into the room and jumps on the bed, rubbing his face into the comforter. The boyfriends laugh when he starts purring. They cross the room to sit on the bed with him. “How did you know gray is my favorite color?”

 

“We got Taozi to help us out. He chose most of the furniture,” Minseok answers honestly.

 

“So do you like it?” Luhan repeats.

 

Sehun frantically shakes his head and Minseok and Luhan’s hearts immediately jump into their throats. “I don’t like it, I love it!” He punctuates this statement by rolling around on his new bed.

 

“We’ll leave you to get settled in, then,” Minseok says. “Come into the kitchen when you’re done unpacking, okay?” The hybrid nods affirmatively before continuing to snuggle his new bed. “Ah, he’s so cute,” Minseok mutters to Luhan as they leave the room.

 

“I know,” Luhan sighs, dreamy expression on his face. “Our kitten is the cutest.”

  
  
  
  


Later at night, after a dinner consisting of all of Sehun’s favorite foods and a quick movie accompanied by lots of petting, all three retire to bed. “Goodnight,” Minseok bids Sehun as he and Luhan head into their own bedroom.

 

“See you tomorrow morning,” Sehun responds cheekily with a wave before prancing off into his room.

 

“I’m so glad we adopted Sehun,” Luhan murmurs sleepily while in bed. He has an arm around Minseok as the elder rests his head against Luhan’s chest.

 

“Me too,” Minseok whispers into his boyfriend’s shirt before snuggling closer. Just as they’re about to fall asleep, though, the door to their bedroom creaks open and a figure darts inside.

 

“Hng, wassat,” Luhan slurs as he blinks blearily at the intruder. Two cat ears pop into view, followed by a pair of beseeching eyes and pouty lips.

 

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Sehun asks cutely. Still in that groggy state between sleep and wakefulness, Luhan simply nods in agreement. Pleased, Sehun clambers onto the bed and dives under the blankets. He very purposefully chooses the spot between the boyfriends, despite it meaning that he has to maneuver carefully to make more space for himself. Soon, though, he has his tail wrapped securely around Luhan’s thigh and his arms around Minseok’s smaller form. Sehun purrs happily at the warmth. “Thank you Minseok hyung. Thank you Lu-ge,” he says softly. He thinks his words falls on deaf ears, as Luhan is already snoring behind him and Minseok never made any indication of being awake when he came in. Much to his surprise, he feels the eldest press a tender kiss into his hair. Sehun blinks in pleasant shock before burrowing closer to Minseok. His heart suddenly feels unbelievably warm.

  
  
  
  


Neither Luhan nor Minseok are very physically affectionate people, much preferring fleeting touches and quick kisses, unless they’re in the bedroom. But Sehun is clingy: so, very clingy. He’s long since taken to sleeping with his owners in their bed, despite how much he seemed to like his own on the first day. When awake, more often than not, he’s attached in some way or another to one of the boyfriends, and when he latches on, he refuses to let go. “Minseok! Help me, Minseok! The kitten has glued himself to me again,” Luhan wails from the bathroom. He had been ambushed on his way out of the bedroom and now has a lanky body attached to himself as he tries to complete his morning routine. From the bedroom, Minseok snickers while pulling on a bathrobe.

 

“Tough luck,” he laughs as he makes his way past Luhan who is trying to shave without accidentally cutting the kitten nuzzling into his neck.

 

Unfortunately, his luck also seems to run out when Sehun sleepily wanders into the kitchen to latch onto him instead, clearly having left Luhan alone for the time being. He grumbles moodily to himself but does nothing to try and remove the kitten, even wrapping an arm around Sehun’s lithe waist to hold him a little closer as he bustles around the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As he waits for the coffee to finish, Minseok absentmindedly presses a sweet kiss to Sehun’s forehead, and laughs affectionately as the hybrid’s tail whacks him when it wriggles in pleasure. He can feel the younger smiling from where his face is pressed into Minseok’s neck.

 

“Good morning love,” a clean-shaven Luhan says while striding across the kitchen to peck his boyfriend on the lips. Sehun turns his head slightly to peek at his younger owner, and pouts when Luhan doesn’t do anything to greet him, instead choosing to grab the steaming mug of coffee that Minseok has left for him. Quickly, Sehun detaches himself from the elder and once again moves to hug Luhan, even wrapping his tail possessively around the other’s leg. Minseok doesn’t mind at all - he knows how great of a teddy bear Luhan makes, though the two of them rarely cuddle anymore.

 

“Lu-ge,” Sehun whines, rubbing his face into the back of Luhan’s shirt. Minseok laughs and makes his way over to the fridge now that he’s finally been freed from the kitten’s grasp. Every morning Minseok and Luhan always drink coffee, black, because they enjoy the bitter taste, but their kitten has an enormous sweet tooth. Since Sehun’s addition into their home, the couple have been stocking up on chocolate milk and bottled milk tea for the younger hybrid.

 

Minseok grabs a bottle of milk tea and shakes it in Sehun’s direction. “Sehunnie, let your Lu-ge go. Come drink your milk tea, hm?” Somewhat unwillingly, the hybrid untangles himself from Luhan and pads over to grab the bottle. His features brighten significantly, however, when he starts on the sweet drink.

 

“You’re so cute,” Luhan coos through the bite of buttered toast between his teeth. He reaches out to run his hands through the younger’s silver strands, pausing to scratch gently at the base of the cat ears. “Isn’t our kitten the cutest, Minseok?” His gaze is warm as he watches Sehun enjoy his milk tea.

 

Minseok only response is to look at his boyfriend in disapproval. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he chides. Still, his feelings are made obvious when he wraps an arm around the hybrid and starts rubbing small circles on the exposed skin where the younger’s shirt has ridden up as he gulps his drink. “Aren’t you going to be late for work?” Minseok glances at his boyfriend, who is currently watching Sehun finish his milk tea instead of eating his own breakfast.

 

“I- what?” Luhan blinks and stutters. He checks the time and is shocked by how much time has passed. “Oh shit! I am!” Hurriedly, he stuffs the toast in his mouth and washes it down with the rest of his coffee. “Bye babe! Bye Sehunnie!” Luhan rushes out the door after a quick peck to Minseok’s cheek and bop to Sehun’s nose. Minseok grimaces at the feeling of bread crumbs sticking to his face, and Sehun hums disapprovingly at being interrupted during his milk tea time.

 

“What are we gonna do with him,” the elder asks, shaking his head. He shares a glance with Sehun, who promptly bursts into giggles. “What am I gonna do with you,” Minseok asks again, changing the question. He reaches up to pinch the hybrid’s cheeks affectionately. “What do you want for breakfast?”

  
  
  
  


“Hey.” For once, Luhan’s expression is serious as he sits by his boyfriend on the couch. Sehun is out at Yifan and Joonmyeon’s house, having a playdate with Zitao. “I think we need to talk.”

 

Minseok sighs. “Yeah, we definitely do. It’s about Sehun, right?” Luhan nods.

 

“And how he always... sneaks into our bed.” Minseok rolls his eyes at the awkward phrasing of Luhan’s sentence. He knows what his boyfriend is trying to say, despite the other very diligently trying to avoid making the point obvious.

 

“You think he likes us,” Minseok cuts to the chase.

 

“Yeah. Like, _like_ like, you know?” Eyes wide, his boyfriend looks extremely concerned.

 

“Both of us.”

 

At this, Luhan chortles. “He really isn’t picky. The more attention, the better.” Minseok can hear the affection in his boyfriend’s voice; he also cracks a smile, but he knows he needs to bring up an even more important point.

 

“How do you feel?” Immediately, Luhan panics. He starts fidgeting and Minseok shoves a pillow into hands that he can play with.

 

“I think... I think I like him too. He’s very endearing and so adorable. I just really want to take care of him, you know?” Luhan picks up the pillow and hugs it, propping his chin over one corner. He smiles dazedly like it’s Sehun he’s hugging and not the pillow.

 

Minseok smiles in relief. “I feel the same way.” His boyfriend looks up in surprise. When they started dating, they had briefly discussed the possibility of them having a polyamorous relationship, as they had enjoyed many threesomes before. However, as the years dragged on, they found it difficult to find a third person that they both liked and who liked them both romantically, instead of as a partner in bed. Eventually, they had given up on finding a third partner, arguing that they worked just as well as an exclusive couple anyway. “I think he’s going to be the one,” Minseok whispers. He reaches over to grab Luhan’s hands.

 

“Really?” Luhan asks, scooting across the couch to be closer to his boyfriend.

 

“Really.” Minseok draws Luhan in for a tender kiss, removing a hand to cup his boyfriend’s face and tilt his head upward a little. As their mouths move in tandem, Luhan pushes the pillow out of his lap. Getting the message, Minseok crawls onto Luhan’s thighs instead and immediately starts gyrating his hips. Their slotted lips never separate.

 

Soon, they’re both sporting hard-ons. Luhan moans as his older boyfriend begins rutting desperately against his bulge. It’s been a while since they’ve had time for each other; with the addition of Sehun into their home and their bed, it’s been difficult to get time alone. “Babe,” Luhan groans upon finally detaching their mouths. He presses their foreheads together. Minseok’s response is to roll his hips even harder. “Babe,” he tries again, this time reaching a hand behind Minseok to squeeze at his ass.

 

“Less talking, more touching,” Minseok responds. “We have to pick up Sehunnie soon. We don’t have time.” He wriggles his butt in Luhan’s hands. “Finger me,” he whines. Never one to deny his boyfriend, Luhan reaches his hand down the elder’s sweatpants and is pleasantly surprised to find that he has foregone underwear. He fingers trail down the firm slope of his boyfriend’s ass to find the puckered hole. Minseok jerks in his lap when he gently prods at it.

 

“No lube, baby,” Luhan sighs in regret. He continues to rub around the hole; though he can’t penetrate it without hurting Minseok, that doesn’t mean he can’t stimulate the surrounding area. His boyfriend huffs in dissatisfaction but acknowledges the risk, and so doesn’t further complain. Luhan quickly uses his other than to pull down the front of his and Minseok’s pants, holding both their cocks together in a loose first and pumping. Like this, they continue until both of them reach climax.

 

“Ugh,” Minseok grunts as he rolls off Luhan’s lap. “Gross.” He stares pointedly at the gunk currently splashed all over the younger’s front. Luhan glares.

 

“Half of it is yours,” he whines petulantly, already reaching for a towel to wipe off his hand.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“We can’t do this with Sehun,” Minseok states very seriously.

 

Luhan glances over and nods, equally seriously. “You’re right, we can’t corrupt our kitten.”

 

Minseok snorts. “Not that! We need to take this slow. This is probably his first relationship, and it’s going to end up being not only polyamorous, but also interspecies. Not to mention we’ve been together for so many years already. We’ll need to ease Sehunnie in.” Luhan nods thoughtfully, still wiping at the cum on his shirt. Minseok swats at him. “Just go shower.”

 

“Come with me?” His boyfriend proposes cheekily. The elder sighs, but with a quick glance at the clock to confirm they have enough time before they’ll need to leave, he nods. “Yeah! More sexy time!” Luhan cheers. Minseok whacks him upside the head.

 

“Only showering! No funny business.”

  
  
  
  


At Zitao’s house, Sehun perches moodily on his best friend’s bed as he watches said best friend being grossly cute with his boyfriend. Baekhyun is a purebred Pembroke Welsh Corgi hybrid owned by the neighbors, Chanyeol and Jongdae. Like his owners, he is an extremely loud and noticeable presence. Currently, Baekhyun is lying on his back on Tao’s lap, tail wagging happily as the Maine Coone alternates between rubbing his belly and feeding him treats. “Taozi,” Sehun whines, “I came here to ask for help, not to watch you flirt with your boyfriend.”

 

Tao sniffs in disapproval. “Luhan-ge and Minseok hyung are spoiling you too much. Listen to that attitude.” Baekhyun nods his head in agreement, mouth still open as he waits for the next piece of fruit.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right. As if I didn’t learn half of this attitude from you.”

 

“Touché, touché,” Tao nods.

 

“Help me,” Sehun whines again, drawing the last syllable out extra long to annoy his friend.

 

“Okay, okay. What is it?” The Persian immediately bolts off the bed to whisper in his Tao’s ear. “Huh?” Zitao’s eyes widen as he takes in what Sehun says. “Are you out of your mind?” He asks in disbelief.

 

“I know,” his best friend wails, pounding his fists against the plush carpet of the room angrily.

 

Zitao pushes his boyfriend off his lap, which Baekhyun protests with a yelp, to roll over and lean towards Sehun. “Both of them? Seriously?” The wailing increases in volume. “They’re already dating!” Another increase. “They’ve been together for years! Even longer than Yifan and Joonmyeon!” Somehow, Sehun still manages to increase his volume. “Okay, okay! Hush, let Mama Taozi help you figure something out.” He rolls over again and paws for Baekhyun to come back. The corgi does so with a happy huff, settling comfortably into his taller boyfriend’s lap as the other runs his hands through Baekhyun’s hair absentmindedly. Finally, the white cat hybrid stops wailing.

 

While Tao thinks, Baekhyun makes conversation with Sehun. “What’s got you in such a tangle?” He asks, nose twitching.

 

“I like my new owners,” Sehun responds sadly.

 

The question marks are practically painted onto Baekhyun’s face. “What’s wrong with that? I like my owners too.” He wags his tail happily. “Chanyeol makes the best food and Jongdae always helps me prank Chanyeol. They’re family, of course I like them.”

 

“Not like that,” the cat hybrid snaps glumly, “like, love like them. Like you and Taozi!”

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun’s brows furrow. “Why is that bad?”

 

“Because they’re together and they’ve been together for a long time. And they just treat me like a baby.”

 

“Hmph. Well, Kyungsoo treats Jongin like a baby too, but that doesn’t mean they’re not in love. Isn’t that what you said?” Baekhyun questions. He brings up Kyungsoo and Jongin because the last time the trio of friends met up, Sehun had been spilling the gossip about how Kyungsoo and Jongin were dancing around each other back at the center.

 

“That’s not the same! Jongin acts like a baby so obviously he gets treated as one.” The pout on his face is so childlike that Baekhyun can’t stop howling with laughter.

 

“Like you don’t act like a baby? You pout so often I’m surprised your lips aren’t permanently in a pout!” Sehun’s bottom lip quivers dramatically, catching Tao’s attention. He gently chides Baekhyun.

 

“That’s not nice to say at all, Baekhyunnie.”

 

“But it’s true!” The corgi protests.

 

Tao presses a hand against Baekhyun’s mouth. “Shh, I finally thought of something.”

 

Immediately, Sehun sits at attention. “What? Stop acting all mysterious!”

 

“Well...” Still trying to maintain the suspension, Tao pauses before continuing. “I overheard Yifan and Joonmyeon say that Luhan ge and Minseok hyung are a special couple.” He stops again to make sure he has both Sehun and Baekhyun’s attention. “They said that Luhan ge and Minseok hyung are special because for the longest time at the beginning of their relationship, they kept trying to find a third person to join them.” He drops the bomb with a flourish and enjoys the way the others’ eyes widen dramatically. “So, I think, you have a good chance.” Zitao smirks at the way Sehun lights up.

  
  
  
  


“Kitten,” Luhan starts. They’re all seated on the couch after driving home from Zitao’s house. The atmosphere in the room is heavy, and Sehun is frightened of what his owners will say. “Do you like us? Both of us?”

 

Timidly, Sehun nods and then immediately lowers his gaze to avoid eye contact. “Hey,” Minseok says softly. “Chin up, Sehunnie.” Slowly, the cat hybrid raises his head again. He is greeted with two relieved smiles on his owners’ faces. “Sehunnie,” Minseok begins this time. “We really like you too, and we want you to give us a chance.”

 

The youngest stares blankly for a good minute, so long that Luhan and Minseok start to get nervous, before his face gives way to a brilliant smile. “Okay!”

 

“That easy?” Luhan asks with disbelief written plainly across his face.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Don’t you have any questions as to how this will work or... anything?” Minseok chimes in.

 

“No, I trust Lu-ge and Minseok hyung.” Sehun beams and his eyes crinkle into adorable half-moons. Immediately, both older boyfriends melt. They realize then that they’re already whipped for the newest addition to their relationship.

  
  
  
  


“Baby,” Minseok coos gently into Sehun’s ear, “time to wake up.” He makes a noise of adoration as the cat slowly blinks his pretty blue eyes open and yawns. “Still sleepy?” He asks as he runs his fingers through Sehun’s silky hair.

 

“Mm,” Sehun hums as he nuzzles closer into Minseok. The hybrid gazes up sleepily from where he’s laying in Minseok’s lap. The elder drops a peck on the crown of his head and his eyes crinkle up in delight. “More,” he whines, puckering his lips.

 

“Greedy baby,” Minseok chides. He grins and kisses Sehun’s waiting lips anyways.

 

“More, more.” Sehun keeps chasing after Minseok’s mouth. Instead of giving him what he wants this time, however, Minseok pulls back. At the younger’s pout, he glares.

 

“We talked about this.” He wags a pointer finger in Sehun’s face. “We’re taking it slow, remember? Don’t try to seduce me.”

 

The hybrid at least has the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry hyung.” He giggles and then rolls over to press his face into Minseok’s stomach. The elder’s breath hitches as Sehun’s breath fans over his crotch.

 

“Sehunnie,” he says in warning.

 

“Sorry,” the cheeky brat says, clearly not meaning his apology at all. “Can we watch another movie?” He’s still against Minseok’s stomach and the vibrations are driving the human crazy. Taking matters into his own hands, the elder forcefully rolls Sehun so he’s no longer flush against his body. He gives the younger an unimpressed look before answering. The hybrid merely giggles before reaching for his boyfriend’s hand and starting to play with it.

 

“You didn’t even finish the last movie before falling asleep,” Minseok chides gently.

 

Sehun grumbles. “That’s cause it was boring.”

 

“It was boring so you want to watch another one?” Minseok raises an eyebrow.

 

“Mm, well if you don’t want to watch, we can always play.” There’s a teasing glint in the hybrid’s blue eyes as he slowly guides Minseok’s hand closer and closer to his own groin. Immediately, the elder snatches his hand back.

 

“Baby, what did I say? What did we decide in the very beginning?”

 

“No sex until I’m twenty one,” Sehun groans.

 

“What are you doing now? Why do you keep pushing the boundaries?” The elder is very disappointed.

 

The hybrid begins pouting again. “But my birthday is only in a week. Why can’t we just, fast-forward?”

 

“Sehun! You can’t just pout and try to aegyo your way out of everything! Your Lu-ge and I do spoil you, but that’s because we know you won’t act like a brat even though we do. That doesn’t mean you can disregard the rules in this house.” He lifts Sehun’s head off his lap and stands up. “I want you to stay here and reflect on what you did wrong.” With that, Minseok strides angrily off into the kitchen.

  
  
  
  


Luhan pushes the door open and toes off his shoes in agitation. He’s had a tough day at work and is now looking forward to lots of affection therapy in the form of kisses from Minseok and cuddles from their pretty white cat hybrid. What greets him instead is a petulant Sehun pouting at the television, and the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. He raises an eyebrow as tears well up in Sehun’s eyes as soon as the cat spots him. “Lu-ge,” he whines, making grabby hands at the human.

 

“What’s wrong, Sehunnie? Did you make Minseok angry today?” He crosses over the living room to sit down beside the grumbling hybrid. Sehun climbs into his lap and curls his tail tightly around Luhan’s arm. He tucks his head into Luhan’s shoulder and sniffles.

 

“Lu-ge,” he continues to whimper pitifully. Luhan is beginning to get concerned.

 

“Min? Baby, what happened with our kitten?” He calls into the kitchen.

 

“Why don’t you ask him?” Is the harried response. “He seems to be full of ideas.” Confused, Luhan looks down at the boy in his arms.

 

“Kitten?” He tries one more time. This time, Sehun’s response is to start bawling. Alarmed, Luhan quickly begins comforting the hybrid, rocking him back and forth while soothingly rubbing his back. “Hey love, don’t cry. What happened, tell Lu-ge.” Instead of answering, Sehun’s cries only escalate in volume.

 

Finally, Minseok steps out of the kitchen and glares, though his gaze softens significantly as he sees how red the crying is making Sehun. He crosses over and sits down beside Luhan on the couch, reaching out to pet Sehun’s hair. This time, though, the hybrid doesn’t let him, turning his head away to hide in Luhan’s shoulder. “What happened?” Luhan mouths over their younger boyfriend’s crying form.

 

Minseok rolls his eyes - he’s still mad. “The usual. Your precious kitten here wanted to jump straight into bedroom activities even though I told him no over and over. Maybe we really need to stop spoiling him.” At the explanation, Luhan eyes Minseok with disapproval.

 

“You made him cry just because of that? Babe...”

 

“Look, this isn’t the first time Sehun has tried pushing the boundaries too far. He’s already almost twenty one; we can’t just let him continue acting like this,” Minseok defends himself.

 

“Min, look at me.” The eldest looks his boyfriend in the eyes. Sehun is no longer bawling, but he still sniffles from time to time and his face is still buried in Luhan’s shoulder. “Sehun likes to push our boundaries because he trusts us, and he loves us, and he knows we don’t mind that much. Half the time he’s not serious when he does it. He just wants to tease us.”

 

“But still!” Minseok protests.

 

“Min.” The warning tone in Luhan’s voice is enough to make Minseok pause.

 

He sighs. “Alright, alright. You’re right and I’m wrong. I’m sorry, Sehunnie,” he apologizes.

 

“See? Minseok hyung said sorry,” Luhan soothes the hybrid, one hand still patting his back while the other tries to gently shift his face so that he’s facing Minseok. “Do you forgive him?”

 

Slowly, Sehun turns to peer at his oldest boyfriend again, face still red and tear stains evident on his cheeks. “Oh you poor baby, I’m so sorry,” Minseok whispers. He reaches a hand out to wipe at the streaks down the hybrid’s face. “Will you forgive me?” Sehun glares at Minseok for a few moments before starting to cry again. Alarmed, the eldest glances in confusion at Luhan. His fears are assuaged, however, when Sehun reaches both arms out to ask for a hug from Minseok. Relieved, the elder reaches over to hold the youngest, even pulling him onto his own lap. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs over and over again, rocking the hybrid against his chest.

 

“You’re forgiven,” he hears Sehun sniff in between sobs.

 

“I love you.” He presses a kiss to the crown of Sehun’s head. Besides him, Luhan presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

“I love both of you,” Luhan declares. “Being in a polyamorous relationship is going to be hard at times, but you two make everything worth it.”

  
  
  
  


epilogue-

“Hey!” Luhan shouts indignantly, successfully ruining the mood. “Careful with my jersey!” Sehun freezes in the midst of tearing Luhan’s shirt off and looks down at Minseok for guidance, tail lashing with uncertainty. This is his first time joining his boyfriends in bed, and Luhan’s raised voice has slightly frightened him, as the older rarely speaks in such loud tones. Minseok pauses in his ministrations to run a comforting hand down Sehun’s tail.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he reassures Luhan.

 

“But this one has sentimental value!” The younger whines. Minseok rolls his eyes and Sehun watches on with amusement, fears erased now that he realizes his two humans are just playfully bickering.

 

“We can make new memories with the new one too, now shut up and let Sehunnie keep stripping you. You’re the only one who still has clothes on,” he chides. Minseok punctuates his words with a rough tug of Luhan’s cock, and as expected, the younger lets out a loud moan. Sehun purrs, pleased, and continues to tear at the jersey Luhan is wearing. He leans in to kiss the older’s pout off his lips.

 

“Ge, the next one can be a gift from me and Minseok hyung. Double the sentiment, yeah?” The hybrid smiles sweetly when he pulls back from Luhan’s face.

 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Luhan grumbles and lets Sehun tug the jersey off along with the sound of seams ripping. The younger’s ears twitch smugly as Luhan pulls him back in for a heated kiss as soon as the cloth leaves his hands.


End file.
